col_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Solo Campaign
is a game mode pitting your team up against a lineup of 110 bases which get progressively more difficult. It can be found at the top of the Attack page. How it Works contains a premade lineup of 110 bases which are a lot like player bases in that they have Heroes, walls, defenses, and other buildings all arranged in a defensive fashion, but they are generally very different than player bases. Generally the heroes on these maps are lacking in level but the defenses and walls escalate in level very quickly. Also there are no limits to the number of the same building as there is with player bases. It is common to see level 10 Town Halls with more Walls than a lv 18 Town Hall base and 20 Builder Shacks. On the other hand it is not common to see an overwhelming number of defenses as they tend to be in line with the base level with a lot of defenses being absent as well. The biggest threat is the level of the buildings, while most players with lv 120 heroes have around level 10 buildings and lv 5 walls on average the final dungeon features a team of lv 100 heroes with lv 20+ defenses and lv 13/14 walls. It might be of interest that it costs 4.4 million per wall to upgrade from lv 12 to 13 so very few players have walls leveled to that point, however this makes for a nice contrast to resource raid. Stars are awarded the same way as they are with any Town Invasion, 1 star for 50%, 1 for 100%, and one for destroying the town hall. Attaining at least one star on a map unlocks the next map. Dungeon chances are a resource which regenerates at a rate of 1 per 2 hours with a limit of 5 and are used to attack in this game mode. Dungeon changes are used to challenge or auto clear any base which you have already beaten (Auto Clear requires you to have beaten attained 3 stars. If you do not manage to achieve any stars in an attack the next map will remain locked and challenging again will use no chance, so it is a good idea if your goal is to 3 star a base to surrender and retry until you figure out an attack that is likely to achieve 100%. Rewards The rewards for achieving stars depend on the chest level associated with the particular dungeon capping at a lv 22 chest from dungeon 106 on. The level of the chest reward corresponds roughly to the difficulty of the dungeon. Chests randomly contain one of the following rewards for each star attained: * Green, Blue, and Purple Heroes and Exp Cards * Jewels * Rings * Souls * Mugs Also the first time a 3 star victory is achieved on any particular dungeon the player is given a set amount of Souls, Exp, and Mugs. Strategy *Since the main threat on these bases are the defenses rather than heroes it is important to try and pull the enemy heroes into an area where the least amount of defenses are able to hit your heroes while clearing theirs. *It can help to have fast mercs who can get out in front of your heroes to tank early defensive fire. Carol d'Belle is perfect for this as she has Willy Fox mercs who are faster than her and run straight for Gold Mines and Gold Vault and her ability has low rage cost summoning a powerful tank like snowman that summons on top of her target, so usually before her mercs are dead she is able to pop down a snowman to take on the next layers of defenses. Ox Warriors are arguably even better as they are tankier and go straight for defenses rather than gold, but unfortunately the heroes which come with them also use melee and go straight for defenses so they are especially exposed. *Melee Heroes on the other hand generally die unless they have significant tankiness or you are able to revive with Enchantress or Renee Ven's skills. Solid tanks such as Landslide that are well build can hold their own against these bases but these dungeons are designed for lower level players who rarely have the luxury of selecting amongst the best heroes but rather have to make due with what the game gives them. *Some heroes such as Blitz Bomber are faster than others and the user should take care when placing him to not let him get out front and draw all of the agro, however depending on the angle if the inital agro isn't likely to do enough damage to kill him it can work to let him take that inital bit and then melee heroes will naturally move ahead and grab the rest of the hate. Gallery Category:Gameplay Category:Town Invasion